Tragedi Saat Golden Week
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Souji menghabiskan waktu liburan Golden Week, Tapi semuanya berubah 180 derajat saat ia diajak Yosuke kerja di Junes. Bisakah Souji menghadapi Dungeon baru di Midnight Channel dan melawan boss baru? Warning, GAJE detected.
1. Chapter 1 : Golden Week

**Tragedi Saat Golden Week **

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaay, My name is Fauntleroy with my first FanFict (Sok Berbahasa Inggris dengan latahnya)!<p>

Sebetulnya Fauntleroy udah lama berada dalam dunia perfanfictionan(?) ini dan telah menulis berbagai cerita dari berbagai fandom (dan kali ini fandom Persona Series, tapi baru ini yang bisa (berani) di upload :D

**Komposisi**: Ke-Gaje-an yg mudah terdeteksi, Garing setinggi langit, Abal 103%, Skill Author yang sangat terbatas (sekali)

**Disclaimer**: Persona 4 bukan punya saya, untuk sementara *digebukin orang atlus sama fan group p4*

Okay, to the story

* * *

><p><em>Di suatu pagi yang galau, Souji Seta pulang kampung ke Inaba berhubung dengan liburan Golden Week. Di Stasiun Yasoinaba ia dijemput oleh Dojima yang dari jauh terlihat seperti orang homo *Author di pukul Dojima pake pistol*, maksud saya seperti Gentleman.<em>

"Soujiiiiiiiiiiiii" teriak Dojima dengan alaynya...

"Pamaaaaaaaaaaan" teriak souji dengan tingkat kealayan lebih dari Dojima atau Junpei.

Mereka kemudian bejabat tangan(?) dan langsung naik mobilnya Dojima.

_Perjalanan biasanya memakan waktu yang singkat tapi karena jalanan yg macet, mereka melakukan perjalanan sampai larut malam (WTF, dari pagi sampe malem?). Sesampainya di rumah, Dojima dan Souji disambut oleh Nanako yang sedang makan mie ramen rasa stroberi. _

"Welcome Home Big Bro" sambut Nanako dengan sopanya.

"Nanako, ayah ada 'urusan' di kantor sampe pagi" kata Dojima sambil menendang pintu. (belakangan ini diselidiki bahwa urusanya adalah minum-minum bersama Adachi(?) di Marukyu Striptease(?) *Author dipukul Dojima untuk kedua kalinya*.

Tinggalah Nanako & Souji sendirian seperti biasa di rumah.

* * *

><p><em>Souji duduk di sofa dan membuka laptopnya yang tidak pernah terlihat di game P4. Dia membuka suatu program group chat yg belakangan ini namanya belum diketahui.<em>

**yosuke h4n4mur4** is Online

**chie-cak** is Online

**kanji si homo** is Online *Author di Ziodyne Kanji*

**Naoto Shirogane** is Online

**fauntleroy141** is Online (?)

**s0ujiseta(n)**

W0000Y, gw uDaH nyAmPe Inaba looo :D

**chie-cak**

sWeer l0?

**yosuke h4n4mur4**

iy4, b0onG lu...

**s0ujiseta(n)**

SuMp3h, gw uDaH dirUmaH

**kanji si homo**

masa ciiiiiih?

**Naoto Shirogane**

Kanji-kun, senpai mengatakan yang sebetulnya, (chatnya tidak alay)

**yosuke h4n4mur4**

k0k enTe bISa tAUK?

**Naoto Shirogane**

Dojima-san baru datang ke kantor, katanya abis jemput Souji-senpai

**s0ujiseta(n)**

kamu masih di kantor polisi, Naoto-kun? Lembur? (kena virus naoto yg tidak alay dan menggunakan EYD)

**Naoto Shirogane**

Enggak kok senpai, cuma nebeng internetan.

**yosuke h4n4mur4**

**s0ujiseta(n)**

eHh, l0 taUk ng4k? Gw k4ngEzzZ banGEt ama kALianzZZz (daya tahan tubuh souji kembali kebal dengan virus naoto)

**chie-cak **

Souji-kun... aQ jUg4 KaNGEnzZzZ

**kanji si homo**

iiih senpai, eike jadi malu...

*Chie,Naoto,Yosuke dan Souji bersweatdrop ria*

**kanji si homo**

fauntleroy141 Woy, lu author bobrok, gw jadi orang homo banget sih di fic gaje ini!

**fauntleroy141**

Kanji, emang lo biasanya ngak homo?

**kanji si homo**

iya sih, tapi kan biasanya sedikit

*Author, Chie,Naoto,Yosuke dan Souji kembali bersweatdrop ria*

**yosuke h4n4mur4**

eh, besok ngumpul bareng yuk, di Junes ajak Yukiko ama Rise ama Teddie, jam 12 aja. Tapi jangan difood court, lagi ada pengecetan ulang. Jadi di bagian elektronik aja (Yosuke capek nulis alay, begitu pula dengan author)

**chie-cak **

se7

**s0ujiseta(n)**

yAAAy

**Naoto Shirogane**

Approved

**kanji si homo**

akhirnya eike bisa setemu souji-senpai

**s0ujiseta(n)**

...

_Akhirnya mereka berchatting ria sampai tengah malam, tapi karena tower suatu operator yg melayani koneksi internet satu-satunya di Inaba rubuh. Terpaksa..._

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya<em>

_Souji bangun jam setengah 12 pagi (?) dan langsung turun kebawah. Ia disambut oleh Nanako yg lagi nonton sinetron Putri yang Ditukar spesial siang._

"Big Bro kesiangan, tuh makan paginya di meja" sambut Nanako.

"Makasih Nanako-chan" Souji menjawab dengan sopanya pula.

Souji mengambil piring yg nasi goreng asin manis dan telor mata Igor.

_Karena melihat jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka 11.63(?) Souji langsung bergegas keluar tanpa persiapan termasuk berpamitan dengan Nanako. Tapi karena Nanako telah terserap dengan tontonanya, Nanako tidak memedulikanya._

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di Junes<p>

Everyday's great at your junes

Everyday's great at your junes

Everyday's great at your junes

Everyday's great at your junes

Everyday's great at your junes

Everyday's great at your junes

*Yosuke mengangkat telponya*

"Pap, toanya rusak lagi"

_Di bagian elektronik kita bisa melihat(?) Yosuke lagi nelpon, Teddie bentuk manusia lagi main Jankepon sama Chie, Yukiko lagi makan gorengan, Kanji keluar masuk wc cowok, Naoto baca buku Matematika 2 SD dan Rise lagi ceramah._

"Senpai makan gorengan, senpai tau ngak sih gorengan itu berlemak, berminyak, minyaknya belum tentu bersih, isinya Karbo, High GI, HIGH GI, **HIGH GI**! Rise berteori ria ala naoto.

"Rise-chan, ini tuh gorengan ngak sembarang gorengan, ini tuh gorengan low-fat, high protein(?), bagus buat tubuh" Yukiko mengeluarkan alibilebaynya.

Souji (akhirnya) datang ke bagian elektronik.

"Kyaa Senpai..." Histeris Rise yang spontan memeluk souji.

"Woy Rise, Senpai itu milik gu..., WTF" Kanji shock stadium 4.

"Author geblek, script gue kok homo gini" *Kanji nge-death glare Author*.

"Udah baca aja, kan kamu yang bilang kalo kamu sedikit homo" Author masih sempetnya cool & confident.

"Tapi ngak sehomo ini" *Kanji hampir manggil Rokuten Maoh*.

"Emang ada ya gorengan low fat?" Yukiko juga marah.

"Ngak level kali aku baca buku 2 SD" *Naoto melempar buku matematika ke muka Author*. "Woy, buku adek gue tuh" Teriak author mulai kesel.

Akhirnya, Souji mulai bicara

"Aku tau Kanji itu homo dan aku hampir tekanan darah tinggi pas ngelawan shadownya, kamu juga sih Author, bikin Kanji kayak tergila-gila sama aku".

"Aku tuh ngak tergila-gila sama Souji-senpai, aku tuh sukanya sama Yosuke-senpai! Respon si Kanji.

*Menjatuhkan Hp dari tanganya* Yosuke syok dan bisu 1000 bahasa.

"Ho ho ho, semoga hubungan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik" Yukiko tertawa geli.

"Ehh, pokoknya scriptnya udah paten dan ngak boleh diganggu gugat, titik" Author mulai mengalihkan suasana.

"Ok kita lanjut dari pas Souji dateng, Take, Rolling, Action!"

Souji kembali datang ke bagian elektronik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyaa Senpai..." Histeris Rise yang spontan memeluk souji.

"Woy Rise, Senpai itu milik gue" Teriak Kanji setengah ngeblush.

"Kanji-kun, aku ngak homo, by the way Yosuke, kita mau ngapain?" Jawab si Souji

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yosuke-senpai ke knocked down unconscious, Author-kun kita kayaknya break dulu deh" Kata Naoto.

Author memberikan persediaan Balm of Life dari kotak first aid.

Naoto menggosok Balm of Life ke kepala Yosuke, dan Yosuke kembali pulih dengan full health. "Kanji...teganya" Yosuke berbicara pelan.

"Oke ngak boleh ada yg breaking the 4th wall lagi, ulang pas Souji nanya Yosuke Take, Rolling, Action!"

"By the way Yosuke, kita mau ngapain?"

"Kalian harus bantuin gue mindahin tv model baru dari gudang ke display kosong" Jawab Yosuke dengan Innocent smile".

"WTFFFFF" teriak anggota Investigation Team minus Yosuke secara serempak dengan semangat kemerdekaan(?).

"Kukira kita mau ditraktir steak sama kamu, taunya malah disuruh kerja rodi" kata Chie.

"Bisa bisanya nanti kulit ku kusam dan lecet karena disuruh ngangkut tipi" kata mantan artis beralter ego Risechi atau Risette.

"Tenang Yosuke-senpai, aku akan selau setia padamu" Kata Kanji.

Author & Yosuke sweatdrop

"Kanji, itu ngak ada di script" Kata si Author.

Kanji menjawab "Emang iya, aku pengen aja ngomong kayak gitu.

*Yosuke mundur 1 langkah*

"Anywayyyyy, kalo kita ngak mulai entar selesainya sampe malem" Kata Yosuke.

"Gue ngak mau jadi babunya Junes" Teriak Chie.

"Ya udah, nanti gue beliin steak" Yosuke mulai kesel.

"Nanti aku gendut makan steak, High GI" Kata Rise & Yukiko serentak.

"Entar kubeliin steak low fat high protein" Jawab Yosuke yang kena enraged.

"Ya sudah lah, sekalian cuci mata liat tv model baru" jawab Naoto dengan calmnya.

_Akhirnya dimulai kerja paksa *Author di garudyne Yosuke* ehem, maksud saya kerja paruh waktu di Junes dengan imbalan steak._

* * *

><p>End of chapter, maaf bila agak gaje (banget)<p>

_Fauntleroy is out, Peace!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 : Kerja Paksa

Fauntleroy is back with this gaje fic!

Terima Kasih terhadap Kuroi Onee-san yang telah memberikan usul & nasihatnya. Fauntleroy akan mencoba mengikutinya.

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 bukan punya saya, tapi kalo Atlus mau ngasih, boleh boleh saja.

Back to the story!

* * *

><p>"Okay, kita bagi tugas. Aku &amp; Souji ngangkutin tv dari gudang, Naoto ngindeks tv yang udah dikeluarin,Teddie jadi maskot yang mempromosikan tv-tv baru, Author ngupil di pojok, Rise, Chie, Yukiko &amp; Kanji jadi SPG.".<p>

"Kok Kanji-kun jadi SPG sih, SPG kan Sales Promotion Girls, lagipula Kanji kan berotot gitu kayak preman batak, pantesnya jadi yang ngangkut tipi." Kata Chie.

"Ya sudah, Rise, Chie, Yukiko jadi Sales Promotion Girls. Kalo Kanji jadi Sales Promotion Gay!" Jawab Yosuke (sebetulnya Yosuke ngak mau deket deket sama Kanji, jadi terpaksa Kanji tidak boleh menjadi pengangkut tipi).

"Iiih Senpai..." Jawab Kanji yang membuat anggota IT merinding.

Akhirnya mereka berpencar. Teddie memakai kostum beruangnya, Para SPG memakai celemek cap Junes, Naoto mengeluarkan buku catatan yang selalu dibawanya untuk menilang orang yang ngupil di tengah jalan sementara Souji dan Yosuke masuk ke bagian penyimpanan.

Di gudang Junes yang sangat luas

"Tipi mana yang harus diangkut duluan?" Tanya Souji.

"Tv anti maling kayaknya." Jawab Yosuke.

"Wuih hebat ya, tvnya jadi ngak bisa di maling."

"Heeh, inovasi baru dari Indonesia, jadi aman ditinggal saat mudik. Kita berpencar aja, biar cepet dapetnya." Jawab Yosuke pendek lebar.

"Souji, aku nemuin tipinya" Teriak Yosuke dari seberang ruangan pake toa cadangan.

Souji berlari kearah Yosuke dengan senyuman Igor, tapi senyumanya sirna setelah melihat tv hebat yang dipikirkannya.

Ternyata tvnya tidak lebih dari sebuah tipi besar buatan Cina, tapi lebih besar sedikit.

"Apa yang membuatnya anti maling?" tanya Souji.

"Oh, berat tv ini kurang lebih 250 Kg, makanya tvnya anti maling." jawab Yosuke dengan santainya.

"KITA NGANGKUTNYA GIMANA KALO TVNYA KAYAK GINI, PANTES MALINGNYA NGAK MAU NYOLONG!" Jawab Souji yang hampir nge cast _God's Hand_ pake Pixie.

Sementara di bagian elektronik

"Yosuke kemana ya?" Tanya Chie kepada Yukiko yang sedang memakan mie ramen cap Brebes.

"I dunno, kalo selama ini mungkin tipi nya seperempat ton kali" Yukiko mencoba bercanda.

Yosuke & Souji datang dan memang mengangkat tv seperempat ton itu dan menaruhnya di display dengan susah payah.

"WTH, tipi apa itu? Kayaknya berat banget."

"TV anti maling." Jawab Souji dengan ngos-ngosan.

Spontan Yukiko menumpahkan ramenya dan tertawa seperti Author.

"WTF, bener bener 250 kg, ngangkatnya gimana?" Tanya Chie.

"Kita pake _Heat Riser_, trus tvnya kita _debilitate_ baru bisa diangkat." jawab Yosuke.

"Naoto kemana? Tipinya di catet dulu baru bisa dijual" Kata Yosuke.

"Dia beli minum dulu sebentar lagi juga balik" Kata Rise

Kemudian Naoto masuk ke bagian elektronik membawa _tap soda_.

"WWTH, Tv itu ngapain ada disitu!" Naoto kaget syok stadium 4.5.

Anggota IT terheran heran.

"Itu kan produk gagal dari _Shirogane Electronics_ (Sejak kapan Naoto dan keluarganya itu punya perusahaan elektronik? Ah demi kelanjutan Fic Gaje ini, diadakan saja :D)."

"Dude, produk gagal?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Yup, kakek ku bikin desain tv yang anti digondol maling. Tapi karena imajinasi & kreatifitasnya kurang seperti Author, dia bikin malah bikin produk gagal ini. Harusnya tv ini ngak keluar di pasaran." Berteori rialah si Naoto.

Dan memang benar tvnya berlabel _Shirogane Electronics Model G4-gal Anti Maling Edition_.

"Ya tapi, karena Junes udah dapet 120 lusin tv kayak gini, ngak mungkin kita ngak jual." Kata Yosuke.

"Teddie! Kamu promosiin tv ini sampe laku semua!" Perintah Yosuke.

"Siap Bozzz!" Jawab Teddie.

* * *

><p>Setelah istirahat sejenak, Souji dan Yosuke kembali masuk ke gudang.<p>

"Okeh, Tv selanjutnya apa Yosuke?" tanya Souji.

"TV anti masuk midnight channel." jawab Yosuke.

"WTH, ada gitu?" respon Souji

"Iya, meskipun kita udah punya persona, kita ngak bisa masuk ke Tv world lewat tv itu."

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku juga ngak tau, yang penting orang jahat kayak Adachi ngak bisa masukkin orang lain pake tv itu."

"Yang produksi siapa?"

"_Author Vision Company_."

"Pantes inovasinya galau gitu."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya menemukan tv tersebut. Mereka kembali terheran-heran dengan tv itu.

"Aku memang tidak berharap banyak pada tv ini" Kata Souji yang telah kecewa dengan inovasi tv sebelumnya.

"Pantes kita ngak bisa masuk ke midnight channel pake tv ini." Jawab Yosuke.

"Ya sudah lah, di angkut aja, biar cepet selesai."

"Okey partner!"

Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengangkut tv yang dikerangkeng besi(?) tersebut.

Souji & Yosuke memasuki bagian elektronik.

"Wuidihh, tv apaan tuh?" Tanya Chie.

"Tv buas, sampe dikandangin gitu kali." Jawab Rise.

Souji menaruh tv aneh bin nista itu di display.

"Ted, tv anti maling udah ada yang kejual belum?" Tanya Yosuke yang hampir pingsan.

"Belum bos, padahal teddie udah ngomong kalo tvnya bisa jadi alat latihan angkat beban, buat nimpukin anjing tetangga, nimpukin maling, dan yang paling penting, ngak bisa digondol maling." Jawab Teddie.

"Ya sudah, ayo Souji kita ngangkut tv lagi. Supaya bisa cepet selesai"

"Okey Dokey"

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil mengangkat tv _glow in the dark_, tv sebesar kancing baju, tv yang bisa dibuat internetan, tv yang bisa dibuat nulis fanfiction, tv dari rumah Author, tv kemana saja, tv Hitam-Putih, tv hitam-hitam, tv putih-putih, tv warna warni, tv khusus maho, tv khusus film dewasa, tv tenaga matahari, tv tanpa gambar, tv tanpa suara, tvnya Telletubbies, tv yang bisa digunakan untuk masak indomie, tv velvet room, tv tenaga nuklir dan 209 jenis tv yang lain.

Akhirnya tinggal satu tv lagi yang harus diangkut.

"Partner, tinggal satu nih!" Kata Yosuke.

"Akhirnya!" Soujipun sembah sujud.

Mereka berlari riang gembira ke arah gudang.

"Tv apa Yos?" Tanya Souji ke temanya yang berambut oranye itu.

"Tv LCD biasa partner." Jawab Yosuke.

"Akhirnya ada tv yang normal."

"_Yeah, _tapi tempat ngambilnya abnormal."

"Maksud loe."

"Tvnya ditaruh di lemari paling atas."

"Oh yang itu" Souji menunjuk tv yang ada diatas."

"Yup, partner."

Akhirnya Souji naik tangga kayu & bambu reot untuk mengambil tv yang diatas.

"Yos, tvnya berat banget."

"Tahan aja dude, sekarang kebawah."

Souji dengan susah payah peluh kesah mencoba turun kebawah.

Saat pijakan nomor 159(?). Pijakanya ambruk

Souji jatuh dengan tv 125 inch diatasnya, lalu menumbruk Yosuke, dan tvnya menumbruk mereka berdua tepat di layar.

Alhasil mereka masuk ke tv world.

* * *

><p>"Dude, kita dimana?" tanya Yosuke.<p>

"Midnight Channel, kayaknya, tapi dimana ya?" Jawab Souji

"Dungeon baru kayaknya."

"Kita bisa keluar pake tv LCD itu lagi ngak?"

"Partner, tvnya pecah. Kita ngak bisa pake tv itu lagi."

"Oh _damn_, tempatnya berkabut banget. Mana kacamataku ilang lagi"

"Ngak ilang, pas lawan Izanami. Kacamatanya kamu lempar, makanya lain kali jangan ngesok deh. Sekarang kan kamu butuh kacamata itu." Yosuke marahin Souji.

"Kamu bawa Yos?"

"Enggak."

Souji double sweatdrop.

Akhirnya Author yang baik datang ke scene.

"Souji, Yosuke nih gue dikasih Teddie"

Author memberikan 2 kacamata kepada Souji dan Yosuke.

"Sensei ngak boleh ke tv world tanpa kacamata itu!" Teddie teriak _off stage_.

"Teddie, ceritanya kita masih ada di Junes" Kata Chie.

"Oh maaf Author-kun." Kata Teddie.

Akhirnya ceritanya dimulai lagi.

"Yosuke, ini bener bener dungeon baru!" Kata Souji.

"Yo-i, partner. Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Setuju!"

_Dimulailah perjalanan kedua sahabat itu mengarungi Dungeon baru Midnight Channel._

* * *

><p>End of chapter, maaf bila lebih gaje (banget) dari chapter sebelumnya<p>

_Fauntleroy is out, Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Shadow

Fauntleroy is back an update of this gaje fic!

Maaf ya, fauntleroy harus membersihkan (baca:membuang) dan menyikat (bener bener disikat bake sikat) semua PR dari meja belajar fauntleroy, kalo ngak di meja belajar nulis fic dimana?

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 bukan punya saya, tapi Naoto pacar saya *digebuk Naoto & Lisa Silverman pake pistol*.

Back to the story!

* * *

><p>"Partner, jalanya kemana?" Tanya Yosuke.<p>

Yosuke melihat melihat dungeon yang kayak layout Fanfiction.

"Ngak tau, Tanya aja Author." Jawab Souji.

"Sejak kapan kamu percaya sama Author geblek kayak gitu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Sejak aku nandatangani kontrak buat Fic ini." Kata Souji.

"Kita ada kontraknya? Kok saya tidak tau." Yosuke syok berat.

"Lah, gimana kamu ngambil gajinya kalo belum tanda tangan" Respon Souji.

"Gaji? Kukira kita kerja paksa." Kata Yosuke.

"Meskipun geblek, Author masih punya hati kemanusiaan." *digebuk anggota IT*.

"Tumben biasanya yang digebuk Author tapi malah leader IT." Author masuk scene.

"Eh Author, aku pengen tanda tangan kontrak dongzzz." Yosuke memakai jurus super imut seperti lumut.

"Walteeeer… minta kontrak baru buat Yosuke!" Teriak Author pake tanda seru!

Walter, temen Author yang lagi kerja magang tidak dibayar di rumah Author melemparkan selembar kertas kemuka Yosuke yang kayak lumut sampe Yosuke pingsan.

Yosuke membaca kontraknya dengan kurang teliti dengan matanya, Kontrak Fic Tragedi Saat Golden Week, Akomodasi : makan minum bayar sendiri di set, Toilet berbayar, dan Gaji 2500 Yen per chapter dipotong pajak 100%.

"Tanda tangan disini." Kata Author dengan senyum menggoda bagai Kanji *di Primal Force Kanji*.

"Okey bro" Yosuke menandatangani kontrak dengan pulpen rasa lemon.

"Author, Fic ini bakal keluar dimana aja?" Tanya Souji

"Spoilernya bisa dibaca di dan Fakku, sama edisi lengkapnya bakal keluar di Persona 4 the Animation episode 299 *digebuk kru P4A*." Jelas Author.

"Persona 4 the Animation?" Tanya Yosuke.

"WTF!.net, kamu ngak tau P4 The Animation yang bakal keluar Oktober 2011? (Padahal Yosuke Hanamura memerankan Hanamura Yosuke loo) Kembaranku kan main namanya Yu Narukami astagfirullah Yosuke…." Jelas Souji.

"Oh ya, Fic ini bisa jadi event besar di P4G yang bakal keluar spring 2012 (Kalo Author punya atlus)" Jelas Author.

"P4G apa lagi?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Persona 4 the Golden astagfirullah Yosuke… yang platformnya PSVITA itu loh!" Jawab Author dan Souji serentak.

"Udah, 300 kata udah habis buat ngebacot doang padahal itu udah seperenam fic loo, Back to Work" Jawab Author dengan English pas pasan.

"Partner, jalanya kemana?"

* * *

><p>Yosuke melihat dungeon yang kayak layout fanfiction.<p>

"Liat mini map!" Souji menjawab.

"Lah, kita kan belom kemana mana, mini mapnya kosong"

"Tenang, aku udah ngaktifin Arcana Chance Hermit looo, jadi mapnya keliahatan semua."

(Ngak ngerti Arcana Chance? Main P4. *evil smile*)

Yosuke mencet start dan sebuah map besar menutupi mereka.

"Lewat sini aja bro, lewat pintu ini" kata Yosuke menunjuk pintu yang bertuliskan "review this chapter".

Mereka mencoba membuka satu pintu tapi dikejutkan seekor shadow

**Battle : Souji X Yosuke** *digorok Souji, Yosuke & Kanji(?)*

"Woy, itu typos, retype." Jelas Author yang lehernya tertancap golok.

**Battle : Souji & Yosuke vs Maho Maya**

**BGM : Senyum Sekarat (digebukin SM*SH BLAST)**

"Ah maya mah cupu, partner pencet segitiga"

Souji memencet segitiga yang menandai rush attack

Damage souji : 2, Damage Yosuke : 1

"Damagenya Cuma segitu bro, dia kuat bangetzz" Respon Yosuke

MahoMaya nge cast MAHOMOLAGIDYNE

Damage ke Souji : 420, Damage ke Yosuke : (terlalu banyak sehingga kalkulator Author mengalami syntac error.)

"Oh gila, damagenya kuat banget." kata Yosuke.

Tiba tiba ada suara _off stage_

Senpai tangkap…

Naoto melemparkan sebuah kaleng kepada Souji.

Kanji melemparkan sebuah boneka kepada Yosuke.

Souji obtained 1xAnti Maho Spray.

Yosuke obtained 1xKanji's Doll.

"Thank You Naoto." Souji memakai Anti Maho Spraynya.

"Ih Kanji, Jijik" Yosuke melemparkan boneka Kanji bugil(?) ke arah MahoMaya.

MahoMaya tiba tiba meledak dengan alasan yang bahkan author sendiri ngak tau apa.

**Battle Reward**

**Yen 1500**

**EXP XXXXX**

**Item**

**1xSoma-y**

Setelah battle yang melelahkan menguras tenaga seperti pr nya author akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah tangga yang bertuliskan "next chapter". Tanpa pikir panjang lebar mereka langsung menaiki tangga tersebut. Setelah sampai diatas, mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu besar bertuliskan "Author's Profile" Tanpa pikir panjang lebar mereka langsung memasuki pintu tersebut.

Mereka melihat Author yang bermata kuning dan mengeluarkan aura biru sedang menganinaya Author yang biasa.

"Author!" Teriak Yosuke memakai toanya Author yang bernama Megacot.

"Loe tuh ngak bisa bikin Fic yang jelas, Fauntleroy!" bentak Author yang bermata kuning dan mengeluarkan aura biru (sekarang dinamai Shadow Author aja ya).

"Ampun, lagi dalam proses BBFF." Jawab Author.

"BBFF?" Tanya Shadow Author.

"Belajar Bikin Fan Fict." Jawab Author.

"Ah ya sudah, ngak usah panjang-panjang, bilang aja kata ajaibnya." Kata Shadow Author.

"You're…. Not… Me…." Jawab Author.

Asap hitam berwarna merah mengelilingi Souji dan Yosuke dan tiba tiba Shadow Author yang tadinya ganteng *hoek* menjadi versi monsternya yang pastinya lebih ganteng *jangan dibayangkan, dapat menganggu kehamilan dan janin*.

**Battle : Souji & Yosuke vs Shadow Author**

**BGM : K-ON! RACUN**

"Sekarang, aku nyesel ikut fic gaje ini" Kata Yosuke.

"Udah biar aja, yang penting cepet selesai," Jawab Souji.

"I am a shadow, the true self, aku menghancurkan orang orang yang bikin Fic gaje" Kata Shadow Author.

**Souji's Turn**

"Ok, Izanagi, Ziodyne"

Tiba tiba close up Souji muncul didepan layar, ternyata di block pembaca DI BLOCK.

"Error ni fic, udah ada close up kerenya tapi ternyata di block." Kata Souji dengan kesal.

"Dude, kok pake Izanagi doang, pake yang lain dong kayak Helel gitu, ato Izanagi no Okami" Teriak Yosuke dari seberang battlefield.

"Kukira aku ngak bakal battle lagi, jadi personanya ku kasih konpensasi pensiun." Jawab Souji.

"Dude, kita battlenya gimana, personamu aja cuma Izanagi?" Tanya Yosuke

"Tenang aku punya ide, udah giliranmu dulu!" Jawab Souji

**Yosuke's Turn**

"Persona, Susano-o, Garudyne!"

Usaha Yosuke tidak berhasil karena Shadow Author null wind.

**Shadow Author Turn**

"Garudadyne!"

Jatuhlah kacang-kacang garuda menghujani Souji & Yosuke

Damage ke Souji : 140, damage ke Yosuke : 139

**Souji's Turn**

"Item, Souji's Ipad!" (Sejak kapan Souji punya Ipad? Punya, tapi ATLUS males ngurusing brandingnya, jadi selama ini ngak pernah ditunjukin *digebukin ATLUS*).

"Open Ivelvet!"

Layar Ipad Souji membiru dan mengeluarkan suara music blues yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi soprano unggulan dari Jawa Timur, Belladona dan diiringi irama musik keyboard eh piano dari tsumugi-in-disguise yang bernama Nameless(?), duet mendewa dari P2.

Ada pop up message yang bertuliskan "Selamat datang di velvet room"

Login: s0ujiseta(n)

Password: *******************************

Keluar pop up message "Maaf password anda salah"

"Oh shit." Kata Souji.

Login: s0ujiseta(n)

Password: ********************************

"Selamat datang annaku, terima kasih telah menggunakan fasitlitas IVelvet, Fuse persona, dimana mana jadi mudah! " Kata Igor sok sopan.

"Udah kek, cepetan, aku lagi ngelawan shadow nih!" Jawab Souji tidak sopan.

Igor menggerutu kemudian Keluar kotak dialog

-Fuse Persona

**-Compendium**

-Fusion Forecast

-Information

-Help & FAQ

-Wiki

-Music

-Games

-Konsultasi Persona Bersama Dokter Igor

"Selamat datang di Persona Compendium." Kata om-om berbaju biru.

"Kanji….. ngapain kamu disitu?" Teriak Souji yang hampir membanting Ipadnya.

"Enak aja aku dibilang orang maho, aku ini Theodore, adik dari Margareth dan Elizabeth!" Gerutu Theodore.

"Emang, Margareth dimana?" Tanya Souji.

"Mbak Margareth lagi arisan di hotel velvet." Jawab Theodore.

"Ohh, yasudah aku mau beli persona."

Theodore menjentikan jarinya dan kotak dialog keluar di layar Ipad Souji

-Izanagi

-Yomotsu-Shikome

-Obariyon

-Ose

-…(ceritanya panjang banget sampe kebawah)

-Ardha

-Lucifer

-Izanagi no Okami

Akhirnya setelah mencari berlama-lama akhirnya dia menemukan persona yang sedikit hentai tersebut *di morning star helel*.

"Theo, ini personanya!" teriak Souji.

"Oh Helel, harganya 895,905 yen tunai." Jawab Theo.

Souji merogoh koceknya dan hanya menemukan 1500 yen.

"1500 boleh ngak?" Tanya Souji.

"Ngak." Jawab Theo sangar.

"Kalo 1000?"

*Ini goblok banget sih anak* Teriak Theo dalam hati.

"Yaudah, kita main gunting batu kertas, kalo aku menang harga personanya 1500 yen, kalo aku kalah harganya didobelin." Bujuk Souji.

"Oke," Theo menjawab tantanganya Souji.

"Gunting, batu kertas!"

Souji: Gunting, Theo: Batu

"Haha harga Helel jadi 1,791,810 yen." Senyum Theo bagaikan anjing yang galau *digorok Theo*.

Souji jatuh seperti orang jepang yang kaget kepeleset dan kena damage super banyak sampe healthnya sedikit sekali.

"PARTNEEEEER, kamu down….. abis kena Jebakan Betmen ya?" Teriak Yosuke pake toa portable.

**Yosuke's Turn**

*Aku kayaknya masih punya skill re patra deh.* Guman Yosuke dalam hati.

"Oh ada, Susano-o re patra, ke arah Souji."

Yang dia tidak ketahui, dia memencet skill brave blade karena terburu buru kearah Souji(?)

Lengkaplah penderitaan Souji, sudah jatuh ketimpa brave blade mana healthnya tinggal 1 pula.

"Tidak !" Teriak Yosuke dengal kealayanya.

Tapi teriakanya tidak bermanfaat karena souji udah unconscious.

The End? Ngak sih!

The Moon Tsukubame inside your pocket begins to emit warmth light.

Do you want to use it?

**-Yes**

-No

Souji bangkit dari kubur(?) dengan Hp & Sp penuh.

"Yeeeh, masih bawa Moon Tsukubame cupu, mainya beginner." Kata Yosuke mengejek bagai gledek.

"Supaya shadow nya ngak susah susah." Jawab Souji dengan alibilebaynya yang cupu itu.

"Rencananya apa Partner?" Tanya Yosuke yang masih ngak ngerti rencananya.

"Tenang ada plan B." Jawab Souji dengan bangga.

**Shadow Author's Turn**

"Mind Charge!"

Shadow Author dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih dan gelombang radiasi alpha.

"Abis ini pasti Megidolaon, bos biasanya kayak gitu." Kata Yosuke sok tau.

**Souji's Turn**

"Item, Souji's Ipad!"

"Open ICheat" (Ini orang udah beginner masih pake cheat segala WTH?)

Souji mengutak atik financial nya game P4.

Tiba tiba kocek souji penuh dengan uang 9,999,999 Yen

"Theo, beli Helel!" Teriak Souji dengan app IToa yang ada di Ipadnya tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar Yach."Jawab Theo.

…..

"Paaartner, udah belum? Musuhnya udah ngak sabaran." Tanya Yosuke.

"Belum, tenang ini kan passive MMORPG, Turn by Turn, kita ngupil seharian juga musuhnya mau nunggu." Jawab Souji sok tau.

…..

Theo masuk screen IPadnya Souji.

"Souji, Helelnya abis, semua stok Helel udah kebeli hari ini sama Minato Arisato, Yu Narukami, Tatsuya Suou, Naoya Todo, Aigis, Minako Arisato, Author, Izanami, NYX, dan Walter.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaa!" Souji teriak padahal IToanya belum dimatiin.

Setelah hening sejenak.

"Ok, aku beli Sandman, Nata Taishi, Girimehkala, Norn, Okuninushi, Ortrus, Kartikeya, Mitra, Tzimiblablabla, Chu Chulainn dan legion."

Theo memberikan barang belanjaan ke Souji dan memberikanya bill.

"WTF 10 juta yen…." Guman Souji.

"Yos, punya 1 yen ngak?" Tanya Souji.

Yosuke ngupil dan mengeluarkan 1 yen dari hidungnya

"Nih, Theo, cash!"

Souji menyodorkan 10 juta yen ke Theo dan Theo memberikanya sekeranjang penuh persona.

Souji pergi ke menu awal dan men-tap Fuse Persona

"Ah loe lagi, gue baru aja mau tidur." Sambit kakek kakek yang selalu menyentuh tisu di sakunya karena kalo dia bersin ngak ditutup velvet room bisa jadi umbel room *di tonjok Igor pake hidungnya*.

"Kek, mau nge fuse persona." Jawab Souji

Karena ngantuk, bukanya memberikanya Conpendium Igor malah memberikan persona fashion catalog berbentuk majalah yang beredisi September 2011.

"Nih yang ini kek."

Souji menunjuk persona yang memakai baju putih dan senjata yang bisa diputar putar dan memberikan Igor belanjaanya(?).

Igor melakukan ritual galaunya, tapi karena terlalu membosankan kita skip aja dengan memencet X.

_I am thou, and thou art I...  
>From the sea of thy soul, I come...<br>I am the one who shed light on thy path; I am the original God...  
>Izanagi-no-Okami.<em>

Setelah mendapatkan persona keinginanya dia langsung mengclose Ivelvet tanpa pamitan dulu.

"Ok Izanagi no okami, Myriad Truths!" Kata Souji bersemangat.

Keluar persona berjubah putih membawa pedang yang diambil dari pasar jam loak. Ia mengangkatnya dan memutarnya berkali kali sampai ada cahaya putih.

Sfx :BLAAAAR!

* * *

><p>Pengen tahu kelanjutanya, ngak, ya udah stay tune aja!<p>

End of chapter, ini lebih gaje dari chap pilotnya.

_Fauntleroy is out, Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Revolution

Hey, guys, a quick update!

langsung saja yah, terima kasih atas dukungannya, jadi pr fauntleroy cepet selesai!

**Disclaimer**: Persona 4 bukan punya saya, begitu pula dengan P4G, P4A dan P4U.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, gue udah imunisasi vaksin Myriad Truths!" Kata Shadow Author<p>

Souji dan Persona ultimatenya jatoh seketika

"Partner kamu jatoh lagi? WTH?" Tanya Yosuke.

**Yosuke's Turn**

"Re patra!"

Dan kali ini karena Yosuke sudah bertapa di muka ibunya, dia tidak salah dan Souji kembali bangkit dari tidurnya.

**Shadow Author**

"Megidodoldolaon!"

Keluar dodol cap Mitsubishi(?) menghujani Souji dan Yosuke, tapi karena Author lagi baik di-iklash-kan MISS.

**Souji's Turn**

Souji berpikir dengan kepalanya yang ditutupi uban itu *Di Myriad Truths Souji, tapi ia tidak ingat kalo Author udah vaksin Myriad Truths*

"Gimana caranya ngelwan shadow itu pake single blow." Guman Souji.

"Kalo pake Myriad Lies?" Kata Izanagi-no-Okami

"Jangan jangan…..". Jawab Souji.

Aha! Sebuah lampu bohlam 5 watt keluar dari kepala Souji yang mengkilap rambutnya.

"Kita pake Myriad Lies!" Souji teriak.

Izanagi-no-Okami hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan perilaku masternya tersebut.

"Alright, Izanagi-no-Okami, Myriad Lies!"

Keluar persona berjubah putih membawa pedang yang diambil dari pasar jam loak. Ia mengangkatnya dan memutarnya berkali kali sampai ada cahaya hitam.

WEAAAAAAAAAAK!

Shadow Author terkapar dan terbakar mengeluarkan bau ketumbar yang menyebar dan menjalar ke hidung hidung para pendekar *bubar!*.

Battle Reward

_None_

Shadow Author kembali ke bentuk semula yang ganteng *hoek*.

"Lah, Author yang asli mana?" Tanya Yosuke.

"I'm right here, abis makan Opor Jengkol Mbah Nyx." Jawab Author dengan innocentnya.

"Udah cepet, biar ficnya selesai." Jawab Souji kesel.

"WALTEEEEER, scriptnya dongz!" Author teriak dengan IToa.

Walter, sang Prop designer melemparkan script ke muka Yosuke dan Yosuke pingan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ehem, alright, I do make a gaje fic, so we all one." Jawab Author.

Teng teng teng tengeng teng teng ngeng keluar musik dramatis yang ngak ada liriknya.

A pursue of a human heart had been manifest, Author already found his true self blabla bla…

Author got a persona : Authornizer!

"Okay ayo kita keluar dari sini." Seru Yosuke.

Mereka menemukan kupu kupu biru di entrance Author's Profile, mereka menggunakannya untuk balik ke bawah. Mereka menggunakan tv tumpuk tiga untuk balik ke Junes.

* * *

><p>Everybody's Young Life, JUNES!<p>

Chie mengangkat telponya.

"Papanya Yosuke, Toanya sekarang pake jingle versi Jepang!"

"Hey teman teman? Rindu aku?" Teriak Yosuke.

…Ngak ada jawaban.

"Gini Yos, Hey teman teman? Rindu aku?"Teriak Souji

SOUJI!

Yukiko, Rise, Chie, Naoto, Teddie dan Chie serentak memeluk Souji. Sementara Yosuke dipeluk Kanji(?).

"Senpai kemana aja?" Tanya Rise

"Ke dungeon baru, abis ngelawan shadow yang pake Myriad Truth aja ngak mempan." Jawab Souji bangga.

"*gasp* shadow apa itu?"

"Shadow Author." Kata Yosuke yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kanji.

"Aku laper, tagih janji Yosuke yukz." Kata Chie yang katanya abis makan 15 piring nasi kucing versi jumbo _off stage_.

"Ayo, tugasnya udah selesai, kita makan steak!" Teriak Yukiko.

Mereka duduk di warung steak Pak Philemon.

"Ok anak anak, pesen apa?" Tanta bapak bapak yang pake topeng kupu kupu.

"Steak Sapi." Jawab Souji.

"Steak Es krim." Jawab Yosuke.

"Fillet Mingon." Jawab Chie.

"Steak Low Fat & High Protein." Jawab Yukiko dan Rise.

"Hmm, Steak Vegetarian ada ngak?" Tanya Naoto

"Steak Spesial Yosuke!" Jawab Kanji.

"Teddie ngak makan steak, alot, jadi rendang aja" Jawab Teddie.

"Minumnya?"

"Es Jeruk Anget." Jawab Souji.

"Eskrim Sundae". Jawab Yosuke.

"FILLET MINGON." Jawab Chie.

"Susu Low Fat High Protein (L-Men?)!" Jawab Yukiko dan Rise.

"Hmm, Aqua gelas aja (contoh anak yang tidak memberat-beratkan temanya)." Jawab Naoto.

"Teh Spesial Yosuke." Jawab Kanji.

" Teddie ngak minum susu, jadi madu aja." Jawab Teddie.

"Okeh tunggu bentar ya." Jawab Philemon

Setelah 2 jam, pesanan mereka diantar. Dan saat itu dua pembuat masalah dateng, satu yang berambut hitam dan mukanya galau abis tapi senyum terus namanya Fauntleroy aka Author, satunya lagi rambutnya blonde pake headset terus namanya Walter.

"Ngapain dateng kesini?, ngak bisa liat orang seneng." Tanya Souji sangar.

"Enggak Cuma mau ngasih tau, Ficnya udah selesai, jadi kalian boleh pulang." Jawab Fauntleroy.

"Sama, Souji Ipad mu ketinggalan dari Dungeonya Fauntleroy." Jawab Walter.

Walter memberikan Ipad ke Souji

"Ok, makasih, nanti kalo ada proyek fic lagi bilang bilang ya." Seru Souji.

Souji digebukin anggota IT

Walter dan Fauntleroy pergi meninggalkan Souji dkk menuju ke grocery department karena beras lagi diskon 5%.

Philemon dateng dan membawa bill 140,000 yen ke Yosuke.

"Item! Souji Ipad!" Teriak Yosuke.

"Open ICheat!"

"Yosuke nge cheat, Yosuke nge cheat!"

Dan begitulah Fic ini selesai dengan Happy Ending.

Ending dengan Gajenya!

End of Story

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Akhirnya selesai juga….." Kata Fauntleroy sambil merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Abis sini mau apa?" Tanya Walter yang membersihkan mejanya.

"Ngak tau, sekolahnya masuk besok….." Jawab Fauntleroy yang memandangi script.

"Lumayan sih, cobaan pertama dapet 4 Chapter." Puji Walter yang memasukan cutter ke kotak.

"Kalo kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Fauntleroy.

"Balik ke Yamanashi, tapi kalo ada priyek Fic baru telpon aja." Kata Walter.

"Oh yasudah". Jawab Fauntleroy.

"Walter is out, Peace!" Kata Walter membawa kotak keluar ruangan.

*Mengarahkan kamera(?) kearah mukanya* "Tunggu fic gaje selanjutnya, terimakasih atas reviewnya!" Kata Fauntleroy.

Haha, End of Epilogue

_Fauntleroy is out, Peace!_


End file.
